Tu creación
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Hay algo de ti en él, definitivamente." [Madara x Sasuke, Madara x Itachi, ¿Itachi x Sasuke?] Yaoi.


_Mi primer fic de Naruto =O y Lol..no sé de donde salió esto XD no soy gran fan de Madara realmente, pero bue, espero que haya quedado OK y lo disfruten. Gracias por leer!_

_**Advertencias:** lime.  
**Nota/2013:** Cuando escribí esto, Madara era una idea un tanto ambigua en el manga, así que seguro hay incongruencias con el avance de la historia oficial._

* * *

**Tu creación**

* * *

Su potencial es enorme. Pudo haberse convertido en lo que la gente esperaba… de ti.

Pero tú tenías que ser mártir y condenarlo al papel de vengador.

_Camino hasta su quieta figura, toco su hombro y voltea velozmente. Me arroja cuchillas invisibles con su mirada._

En ese entonces no comprendí la elección que tomaste, me parecía ir totalmente en contra del amor que decías profesarle. Lo dejaste vivir y fue una tortura diaria tanto para él como para ti, una pena que llevaste en tu espalda por años, y que yo atestigüé con enfermizo deleite.

La imaginaria carga aumentó en peso con el paso de los años, evolucionando hasta que te robó completamente de inspiración. Te conocí idealista y te tornaste en un peón más, maleable cual marioneta bajo mi vigilante mirada.

_Él cierra los ojos y suspira._

A veces pienso que tu propósito fue criar a mi asesino. Pero tus cálculos fueron descuidados.

Realmente no conociste al hermano que siguió tu sombra hasta el día de tu muerte. Yo, al contrario, he tenido tiempo de entenderlo bien.

_Mis manos resbalan por su piel y lo percibo temblar._

Hay algo de ti en él, definitivamente. Más allá de la similitud física y las técnicas de combate heredadas, comparten un aire de soledad que los ojos negros impasibles intentan ocultar con risibles resultados.

Él es más fácil de manipular de lo que tú fuiste. Después de todo, tú hiciste la mayor parte de mi trabajo; alimentando esa mentira por años, sembrando un odio en su corazón de ridículas dimensiones y profundas raíces, con el que luego no supo que hacer.

_Se retuerce incontrolable bajo mi peso._

¿Qué pensaste que pasaría?

Soy el único vestigio de su familia, el último enlace que le queda contigo. Yo viví junto a ti lo que él siempre anheló.

Me envidia, me teme, me respeta. Sabe que tuve que haber sido todo para ti en algún momento…, que yo debí secar tus lágrimas, abrazarte y cubrirte en confortadoras tinieblas después de las monstruosidades que hiciste.

Y es que él necesita lo mismo.

_Sus muslos me atrapan. Su voz me llama sin mencionar mi nombre._

Es hilarante.

La fascinación que me causaste no murió contigo. Él es un digno sucesor, e incluso posee lo que te a ti te hizo falta.

Una fe ciega en mí.

_Sus labios febriles sueltan los mismos sonidos que escuché muchas veces de ti._

Él ama mis ojos. Te ve en ellos. Le disgustan mis besos por la misma razón. Las fronteras del amor que te tiene son tan borrosas que él mismo se pierde en ellas…

Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿él aceptaría lo mismo de ti? ¿Sería capaz de sustituir las tiernas memorias infantiles, la adoración idealizada, por deseo puro y ferviente necesidad?

_Él tira furioso de mi cabello y araña mi espalda._

Tú decidiste irte sin averiguarlo. Él decidió pertenecer a mí.

El Kyuubi no logró asimilarlo. Gritó su incredulidad al darse cuenta que él no volvería, y no supo qué hacer con la fuerza interior que anhelaba destruirme. Aquél día sonreí ante su ingenuidad, sintiendo que dirigía esa sonrisa también hacia ti.

_Su piel se incendia al paso de mi lengua._

No es nada difícil de entender. Yo te creé y tú lo creaste a él; tú abandonaste tu creación despiadadamente, la robaste de su propósito y la dejaste extraviada en un mundo donde no pertenecía, donde todo lo que creyó resultó falso.

Yo simplemente le recibí entre mis brazos.

Le doy lo que nadie más puede. Soy la oscuridad que lo consume encarnada, y es mi conexión contigo lo que mantendrá esas llamas negras despiertas por siempre. Creíste haberlo salvado cuando fue todo lo contrario, y moriste protegiendo lo que él destruirá.

_Él se deshace bajo mi cuerpo._

Es una ironía para reír.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
